


Nightmares and Light

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Nightmares, Nothing to see here, Post Night episode, just kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah, this will insight Casey having some sort of nightmares and Jessy trying to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post Night  
> Casey having Nightmares  
> Jessy comforting her

Casey was lying on her couch, eyes open as she read a book called _Cape Town Mysteries_ by lamplight, glancing round her surroundings as though she were paranoid then sighing as she shook her head at how silly this had to be. Sighing softly, the young strawberry blonde settled deeper under the blanket that lay over her, surrounding her and flowing down over the side of the couch. With yet another sigh, the young woman scratched her cheek then ran a hand through her slightly longer now hair. She placed the book onto the bedside table, and with a yawn she sank down beneath the warm and comfortable blanket, but was trying to stay awake however. She just knew the nightmares would come...With a soft sound much like a squeak or the like, the young Assistant District Attorney fluttered her lids and sank into sleep...

 

_The young woman was walking down the hallway from her office at the (or near the, not really sure anymore) Courthouse, she sighed softly as she realized she was going to be late, again...She had promised the Detectives she would meet them to have drinks at the bar, she didn't do this often but when they asked her  to she would go with them. Knowing exactly what Elliot was going to say, the strawberry blonde moved her hand up to brush the hair back and cover another sigh. She was not that far down the hall from her office yet, and had not noticed the man that had peered in and noticed she was not there. Said creepy shadow figure turned round and spotted her headed down the hallway, he smirked to himself as he crept up on her...(This whole time, Casey had been twitching and making small faces in her sleep) The young woman did not notice the male until it was too late, and then she tried to scream and he grabbed her and placed a hand over her mouth. Squealing, but unable to make it heard, the young ADA instead chose to try and kick and hit the man. With a growl, creepy shadow figure dragged her down the hall back towards her office, where he knocked her out (with a piece of wood instead of a baseball bat) and left her in the doorway, he stood over her a moment then..._

 

Casey yelped as her eyes flew open and she shot up into a sitting position, shaking and terrified as she had only ever been once or maybe twice before in her life. She knew it was just a stupid dream, it was not real, but it made her fear for her life...Out in the halls of the apartment building, a certain girl with red curling  locks and innocent seeming brown eyes like a doe's was wandering. She could not sleep, and walking in circles or down the hall where her apartment and the adjoining hall with other apartments seemed to help her to get to sleep. With a sigh, the girl shook her head and brushed back her red hair as she continued to pace, then turned and walked to the corner, going into the adjoining hallway and walking along, until she heard the yelp from a door a few feet down and ran towards, she recognized that yelp as Casey, a young ADA her guardian Elliot knew...She was in the apartment, because she was now staying with a cousin and Elliot had entrusted her to him, so...That was that, and no buts about it...

 

As the redhead turned the knob to go into the apartment, she realized it was unlocked which was probably a really stupid thing on Casey's part. She also heard the breathing of the young woman pick up, and cocked her head as she heard "B-back off, I have a b-baseball bat!..." Jessy made a soft sound as she backed off a bit, then sighed softly as she quietly called "Casey, it's me, Jessy..." and heard the soft thud of the bat dropping to the floor. "J-Jessy? I'm sorry. Come...come on in..." Jessy deigned not to mention that she was already _in_ the apartment, instead choosing to just call "alright!" and walk further in. She softly glanced round for a moment, then seemed to figure that Casey was on the couch and she trotted over quietly, gently saying "I'm right here" before she got too close to the woman, not wanting to scare her again. Casey nodded and was pretty sure that the girl had seen it, but just in case she lifted a hand slowly and motioned her over. Jessy smiled softly a bit as she nodded.

 

She came round the edge of the couch and gave a short sort of glance at the other girl as she tilted her head to the side a little and watched her for just a moment. "Casey...are you alright?" she asked softly as she kept an eye on her but also on the clock and the door. When Casey nodded shakily, she asked "Are you sure you are alright?" Seeing the shake of the head at this second asking, Jessy sighed as she walked closer to where Casey was and softly asked "Do you want to talk about it?" When Casey again shook her head, Jessy softly said "Scoot..." and slipped onto the couch with her. "I won't leave you." she whispered, then said "Sleep, Casey..." and waiting for something to happen...


	2. Nightmare the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title sounds like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say

Casey made a soft sound in her sleep, waking Jessy slightly whom had just begun to drift off to sleep. Jessy made an almost sighing sort of sound as she glanced at the young Assistant District Attorney, then began to close her eyes again to try and get some sleep of her own. She felt the other woman twitching in her sleep as she laid against Casey, and she automatically began to rub her back to try and calm her before she actually began to scare. it didn't appear to be helping, as Casey began to quietly whimper in her sleep and Jessy rubbed her forehead as she  tried to think of what she could do to help calm down the older young woman. Shaking her head, she thought of singing to her or humming...

 

 _Again, the Assistant District Attorney was inside, but this time the place looked a bit different from the building in which were housed her office and the many other offices of the District and Assistant District Attorneys. This building, as it were, appeared to be a much older building made of stone and with green ivy now trailing down the sides of it and hanging down from and over windows. The windows were mostly broken out, and it still smelled of smoke here. There were cracks in the since abandoned structure, and from one of these trickled a stream of clear water that smelled of smoke as well, and of earth. The young woman had no idea how she had even gotten there, let alone what she would be doing at a place such as this. Shuddering as she felt a chill, she began to walk away from the olden building like structure, and once again did not notice the shadow figure that slipped from the doorway of the old stone stable, for that was what it had been in a past life. Said creepy shadow figure crept up silently behind the blondish woman as she walked along a trail that wound through the meadow surrounded by woods. Said path would end up at a low stone wall that separated about a quarter of the way up to provide an entrance like_ _space for people to enter or exit the meadow forest path, and would lead out onto the sidewalk. Before she could reach the entrance/exit, she heard the rustle of clothes following her. As she turned to see who was following her...The sound of humming filled her ears..._

 

Casey blinked her eyes open as she realized that the sound of hummed music was not coming from the dream, but from somewhere without of the dream. As she slowly sat up, she saw that Jessy had stayed there with her, and she noticed the redhead was humming. Smiling a bit, she hugged the younger woman and softly said  "Thank you..." Jessy nodded with her eyes closed, as she softly asked "What were you dreaming about?" Casey sighed as she said "Fine, I will  tell you..." She took a breath, then softly said "I was at this building, it was made of stone and had broken windows and ivy, and the smell of smoke..." Jessy widened her eyes as she softly said "The old stone stable..." Casey blinked as she softly asked "The what?" Jessy chuckled a bit as she softly said "I will show you in the morning. Let's sleep, I'm tired..." Now it was Casey's turn to chuckle as she cuddled the girl into her and closed her eyes again.


	3. The Stone Stable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part of the Stone Stable from the dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!

Jessy woke up the next morning yawning and sighing, she was still a bit tired even though she had actually slept pretty well for once, the night before. Sighing again, she sat up and glanced round, noticing that she was alone on the couch, the blanket rumpled where Casey had been and a book sitting on top of it. She ran her fingers through her hair, really wishing she had her brush right now as, even with the braid, her red curls had still gotten a mess last night. She sighed again as she felt a slight headache coming on, they just came at random and sometimes she had no idea why. Hearing a sound from the kitchen, she froze and tensed as she thought someone had gotten into the apartment somehow. Stupid girl she was, she believed Casey was in the bathroom or had ended up back in her own bed last night and, stupid girl that she was, she crept towards the kitchen with nothing with which to defend herself...

 

Casey, on the other hand, was in the kitchen making breakfast. The smells of the food had not yet hit the other rooms, so Jessy had no idea that it was the older woman making those noises. She was making toast, eggs, some sort of ham breakfast thing, and scones, with tea and water. The Assistant District Attorney smiled as she moved about the room to go about making the food, when she heard, or thought she heard, the sound of someone at the other side of the kitchen doorway. Glancing up, she tilted her head to the side and crept slowly towards the doorway quietly herself. She shook her head when she realized that it was Jessy, and the older woman softly moved towards her with no warning. Jessy had somehow found something with which to defend herself, and when she heard the sound of feet, she swung it up...

 

The redhead yelped as she was suddenly (or to her it seemed apparently so) span round, and found herself disarmed as whatever it was she had held fell to the floor. She felt arms  wrap round her, one across her chest and one round her middle. Yelping again, the redhead struggled to free herself from the arms that restrained her with no such luck. Then she heard the voice and shivered a little. The voice, softly, said "It's me, it's me, shh, hush, it's okay Jessy..." Jessy recognized the voice tone and quality as that of Casey, and she shook her head a bit as she softly asked "C-Casey?" She felt the arms slacken slightly and swore she could feel the nod of the head of the person behind her. Sighing, Casey rested her chin on the girl's shoulder for a moment then lifted her head back up and smiled softly to herself. She quietly said "Come  on, let's go have breakfast. Then, I should probably give your brother a call..."

 

Jessy nodded as she glanced over her shoulder and up at the Assistant District Attorney. She softly said "Yeah, let's go have some breakfast. Than, we can go and check out the Old Stone Stable, so that you can see what it looks like." she finished. Casey nodded as she softly said "Yeah, sounds nice. It might not explain anything, but at least I will see the real thing." After they had finished the breakfast food that Casey had made, Casey made a phone call to big brother and he told her he understood, she gave a thumbs up to Jessy whom snorted and giggled a bit. The both of them walked out of the apartment after grabbing light coats, it was kind of chilly that day. Jessy led the way down the street, to the space in the low stone wall that led onto the forest meadow path. She led the way down the path and soon, they reached a dirt area with the crumbling remains of an old stone stable, ivy trailing from broken windows and the cracks in the walls. Jessy explained "There was a fire here like 60 to 100 years ago, the insides of the stable were wood, and the hay caught fire too. Many horses, and a few people, died here..." Casey nodded, and the two stood there just looking for awhile.


	4. Stone Stable Part two, and Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary, just look at the notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, coming to a close here! The fic shall be ended this chapter, and next chapter won't be a chapter but will have a bunch of random stuff in it.  
> Y'all who read this are awesome, the ones who give kudos are even more so!

Jessy, after about another minute of looking at the stone structure that, even with all its faults still showed off the essence of the wonderful thing it had been and was now just a ghost of,  straightened up and glanced over at Casey with a smile. She saw that Casey was still marveling at the Old Stone Stable, in all of its glory despite being destroyed and falling apart still. She giggled softly a bit to herself as she shook her head lightly, than glanced at the Assistant District Attorney and just let her stare at the stable for another moment, before deciding it was time to go home and take a shower or what not, and have some lunch. She checked her texts and saw one from brother, and text back **I am fine...Took Casey to the stable, to show her what it is like.** then closed the phone to wait to get a text back from him in answer to that one. Shaking her head, she moved closer to Casey and poked her.

 

Casey jumped a bit and than glanced over at the other girl and smiled a bit as she reached out and ruffled the red curls a bit before pushing her gently. "Come on, lets go back to my place." she said softly with a smile. Jessy nodded as she glanced up at the other, taller woman, smiling as she hummed a bit and giggled softly to herself. They soon arrived back to the entrance of the pathway, leading out onto the sidewalk with its flow of foot traffic. Smiling as they walked along towards the apartment buildings, Jessy glanced up at the other woman from time to time with these sweet little smiles. She happily accepted the lunch that Casey made when they arrived back to the apartment, funny thing that, there had been no new case yet that day...Shaking her head, the redhead followed after the blonde-turning-red with a soft hum as she danced a bit. Her steps seemed a bit more like little jumps and hops because of that, but she did not seem to mind. She yawned a bit as she walked into the apartment after the taller, older woman, shrugging her shoulders as she sighed and collapsed onto the chair. Back to lunch, she got up from the chair toe at, and then ended up back in it again.

 

Casey smiled a bit as she watched the redhead for a moment, then made a soft sort of sound as she tilted her head to the side a little and shrugged her shoulders a bit, than stretched and arched her back to make the slight aching go away a bit. She glanced at the girl one more time, noticing that the redhead seemed to have fallen asleep curled up in the chair, and she took a blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over the younger woman as she whispered "Good night, sleep tight..." and went to the couch, settling onto it. She curled up into a ball, pulling the other blanket down from the back of the couch and onto herself, humming as she soon drifted off to sleep, lids fluttering as she knew now there would be no more nightmares...She woke moments later to the girl on top of her, looking like she had sleep walked, and sighing she pulled the girl down. "Hey, you..." she said, and the girl  appeared to jump as she opened her eyes and looked at Casey. "How-" she started , then swallowed as Casey stared up into her brown eyes with those smoldering green ones. Swallowing again, the girl leaned over Casey and tentatively brushed lips with the Assistant District Attorney, stomach flipping when Casey began to kiss her back then took control. Whimpering as the other lifted her up and pressed her back against a wall to better kiss her, she tangled her hands in hair as she wrapped her legs round waist and moaned softly. Panting, they broke apart and Casey carried her off into the bedroom, tossing her onto the bed and closing the door...

 

_The End_


	5. Just a note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go

This isn't an actual chapter, Chapter Four was the last chapter. This is just a  note of sorts

 

So, here goes...

 

Thank you everyone whom reads this, for not bashing my choices and such and for actually reading this! And to all you folks that actual leave Kudos, and anyone in the future whom may leave comments, thank you so much more!  
Now

If anyone wants me to try and write them a  fic, PM me, because Imma start a -Character- x Reader collective fic on here!

 

_SpiritWolfStar_


End file.
